


Reminiscing

by karoshii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Memories, Weddings, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karoshii/pseuds/karoshii
Summary: “Goodbye, Kakashi.”“...bye.”If only he could reverse time so that he can make her stay. Then maybe they would be the ones getting married.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading Naruto fics for years and I thought it was time to write one myself. I wrote this in four hours so it’s probably ass. I was in some Kakasaku same age au feels.

“Here are the keys to the apartment.” 

Kakashi stares at the keys in his hand silently. The familiar shiba inu keychain that smiles at him and he notes that it looks worned out. He’s surprised that she isn’t taking it with her.

He remembered the day she got that keychain. It was during their date at the summer festival that was being held nearby. The memory of loud explosions of colorful fireworks bursting in the sky and the laughter of children laid heavily in the back of his mind. He wouldn’t forget that day and doesn’t think he wants to. Sakura looked beautiful in her pale green yukata with her blossom colored hair swept up in a bun. She kept staring at the keychain throughout the night before Kakashi ended up buying it. Always being the modest woman, she blatantly refused. 

_“No, I don’t need it! Do you know how embarrassing it is for a 23 year old woman to walk around with a shiba inu keychain? It’s childish!”_

_“What’s wrong with a cute keychain? I walk around with porn and I’m 23.”_

_“...you’re just a pervert.”_

He ended up buying it for her. It was a dumb little piece of plastic but it made her happy. She didn’t have to say she was happy that he bought it for her. Her emerald eyes practically shined with happiness as she beamed at him and that was enough. 

Sakura notices him staring at the keychain and she smiles a little. “I don’t really need it. I was planning on buying a new one since it’s worn out..” 

“Ah.” 

“Yeah.” 

“You know you could keep the apartment.” Kakashi murmured. 

“We discussed this already, Kakashi.” Sakura sighs. “I don’t want it. It was never my intention to keep the apartment if we were to ever break up. I don’t have a reason to keep living here.” 

“I know.” Kakashi says.

“Right… Well, I should get going. I’m pretty sure I brought everything with me but can you let me know if I left something?” Sakura smiles wryly. 

Kakashi nods. A pug whines sadly in his bed and he trudged towards the pinkette. Pakkun whines and begins barking at her while trying to jump on her. She looks at the pug sadly and she gently scratches behind his ears.

“I know, I know. I’m gonna miss you too but I’m gonna try and visit, okay buddy?”

She picks Pakkun off the wooden floors and gently presses her lips against his wrinkled forehead. The pug whimpers and squirms while licking her cheeks. She whispers soft, sweet things to him with quiet giggles before placing him down. She crouches and pats his head one last time before standing up straight to look at Kakashi. 

Kakashi didn’t have the courage to ask her to stay. Even if he did, he’s sure Sakura wouldn’t have. He doesn’t blame her for leaving. He ruined everything. He was afraid of how perfect their relationship was becoming. Afraid of the next step. Afraid of Sakura leaving him. Afraid that he’ll end up alone. It didn’t matter because his fears already came true. The next step was him cheating on Sakura with him and her leaving him. His best friend can’t stand being in the same room without cursing him. Rin avoids him like the plague. 

He’s alone. He shouldn’t have… He regretted sleeping with Rin.

Sakura had found them nude in their bed and tangled up together. She didn’t say anything and only opened the blinds while stuffing a duffle bag with clothes. 

_“S-Sakura, wait-“_

_“I-I..” Rin stammered. She looked ready to bawl her eyes out._

_“I’m going to be staying with my mom.” Sakura stared at Kakashi. Her eyes wandered calmly towards the brown haired girl and her lips quirked up slightly._

_“Oh and Rin?”_

_“Y-Yes..?” Rin responded shakily._

_“I expect you to call Obito today and explain to him. If not, I’ll call him.” Sakura said eerily calm._

_Rin began shaking violently and sobbing into her hands. Kakashi gripped the sheets before clumsily slipping out of the bed. He tried to slip on his boxers while walking towards the pinkette._

_“Wait, Sakura. Let me explain!”_

_“What is there to explain? Let me guess. You made a mistake? You were drunk? It doesn’t matter. You cheated and that’s it. There’s nothing that can justify what you did. You fucked Rin.”_

He expected her to shout, cry, yell, hit him, _anything._ Instead she calmly gathered her clothes and left. She didn’t bother to argue or even shout at Rin. She simply looked tired. 

She had been right though. He cheated and nothing would change that. His fears being the reason he cheated was unjustifiable. She didn’t deserve that. She deserved someone better. She accepted what he did and immediately broke up with him. He threw out four years out in the drain by fucking one of his best friends. 

“Alright then. Guess I’m leaving” Sakura states. 

Kakashi nods silently. He doesn’t know what to say or do. Instead he follows her to the front door. 

“Goodbye, Kakashi.” She says softly. She turns her heel around and stays a couple of seconds before walking down the hall of their, _his,_ floor. Pakkun barks behind her and tries to follow her but stops when Kakashi calls for him. The pug watches her walk away with soft whimpers leaving him. 

“...bye.” Kakashi mumbles as he watches her petite figure disappear around the corner. 

He shuts the door behind him and slides down against it while Pakkun barks and growls at him. The dog bites his sleeve and tugs before eventually tiring himself out and plopping on the ground next to him. He whines and whimpers sadly at the loss of the pinkette. 

“I know, Pakkun.” Kakashi says. “I miss her too.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I wrote this the same day as the first chapter. This is a random ass fic but enjoy :)

Kakashi stares at the cream colored card sullenly. Dread and regret enveloped him once more as he read the pretty font of the words on the card over and over again. He rubs his chin and leans back against his chair to stare at his ceiling. 

_ ‘Join us for the wedding of Sakura Haruno and Obito Uchiha!”  _

“You really had to spring this shit on me, huh?” Kakashi mumbles. 

He grabs his phone from his pocket and silently calls Rin. He patiently waits as the phone rings before she eventually answers. 

“What’s up?” Rin asks. 

“Hey, did you get an invitation from uh Obito?” Kakashi asks. He traces Sakura’s name with a frown and sighs. 

“For the wedding? Yeah!” Rin beams. 

“Are you going?” 

“Of course!” Rin chirps. 

“Really?” Kakashi arches a brow. “You actually sound… happy about the whole thing.”

“What can I do Kakashi? It’s been three years, almost four. All I can do is be happy for Obito and Sakura.” Rin sighs. “I’m sad that we’re not the ones getting married but I fucked up.  _ We fucked up.”  _

Kakashi stays silent for a couple of seconds and he rubs his forehead. She’s right. All he can do is try to be happy for them. 

“When is it?” He asks. 

“It’s Sunday!” Rin replies. “Seriously, did you not check your mail again? They sent the invitations out like a month ago.” 

Sunday? That’s in… His eyes wander towards the calendar on his wall and they widen. In two days. Two days?

“I barely checked today.” Kakashi admitted. “I don’t want to go...” 

“Well, you’re the best man. You pretty much have to be there.” 

“I know.”

“Anyways, gotta go. I have to go back to work. I’ll call you later, ‘Kay?”

“Okay.” 

Kakashi ends the call and goes back to staring at the invitation. He sighs and pulls his chair back to stand up before walking towards his couch where Pakkun is laying on. Pakkun looks at him briefly and leans his chin back on his paws. 

“Obito and Sakura, huh?” 

After a year later, Obito ended up at his front door telling him that he still wanted to be friends. Kakashi remembered him looking a little healthier than from when he last saw him. He had invited the dark haired man inside his apartment for coffee. 

_ “I hope you know that it’s taking a lot of me not to punch the shit out of you.” Obito glared.  _

_ “And I hope you know I’d welcome it.”  _

_ “You’re a bastard and you make shit coffee.” Obito argued. “But… you’re still my best friend.”  _

_ “Is this you way of telling me that you missed me?” Kakashi mused as he took a sip of his coffee.  _

_ “Shut up.” _

He’s glad that they’re still best friends. He knows that Obito doesn’t forgive so easily and he’s been given the privilege to be forgiven. Secretly, he hoped that Obito didn’t forgive him. He deserved to be alone in misery. 

Though he knew that with Sakura’s guidance Obito was able to build up the courage to meet him. Otherwise, Obito probably wouldn’t have even bothered. He was too proud to do so. 

_ “Sakura made me come that day, y’know.”  _

_ Kakashi paused at the name of his ex girlfriend and then carefully brought a piece of eggplant to his lips. He briefly glanced at Obito and then back at his bowl of rice. _

_ “You know I wouldn’t have bothered coming. But she knew I missed you.”  _

_ “So you missed me.” Kakashi feigned amusement.  _

_ “That’s not the point, dumbass! I hated you. I really did. I still do. But… we’re best friends. You’ve known me since before I hit puberty and vice versa. We made so many memories and we’ve stuck by each other for so long. We were there for each other since your dad and my parents died.” Obito murmured. He gripped his chopsticks tightly and he carefully sits them down.  _

_ Kakashi stays silent and watches him.  _

_ “What I mean is… Fuck, I don’t know. Bros before hoes type shit? Even if you fucked my hoe.”  _

Kakashi lips quirk up at the memory and he gently pays Pakkun’s head. It didn’t take long for him to see Sakura again. Obito had invited Kakashi and Rin to the bar to celebrate his new teaching job at their old high school. Obviously, Sakura had been invited too. It was painfully awkward but he was happy to see her again. 

He remembered Rin sitting next to him and her fidgeting as Obito called out Sakura. She looked skinnier and her eyes had bags that looked purple. Like him, she was nervous. 

_ “Hey, Obito. Kakashi, Rin..” She nods her head in their direction.  _

_ She was dressed in a pastel pink blouse, a white short skirt, and black pumps. She was still so pretty and ethereal that it took a while for Kakashi to process what she said.  _

_ “H-Hi, Sakura. How are you?” Rin smiles nervously.  _

_ “Sakura,” Kakashi nods. “Good to see you.” _

_ Obito watched their interaction with amusement and tugged the pinkette by the wrist next to him. She smiled at him before turning her head towards the two of them.  _

_ “I’m… good! It’s nice to see you guys as well.”  _

They never really talked about the incident and opted to mend their friendship. It took multiple awkward hangouts before their friendship went to normal. Rin was terrified each time they hung out (and so was Kakashi). She feared that Sakura would eventually confront her and possibly sock her. She deserved it but she’s seen how Sakura fought. And it isn’t  _ pretty.  _

While Kakashi simply didn’t know what to ever talk about with Sakura. He mainly brought up the weather and how nice it’s been. Sometimes he’ll talk about his students and how annoying they are. But he never really  _ talked  _ with her. Until she decided enough was enough. They were at a restaurant that Rin chose and they came earlier than their other two friends. They sat a table that they chose while Kakashi talked about whatever nonsense he thought of. 

_ “Can you stop? I don’t care about the weather. Or how you secretly love your students.” Sakura sighed.  _

_ “Then what do you want to talk about?” _

_ “Kakashi, I can’t stand to look at you.” She stated softly. “Everytime I do, I-I just keep thinking about you and Rin. Of you two together in  _ our  _ bed.” _

_ “Oh…” _

_ “It pissed me off. You hurt me. I wanted to hate you but dammit.. I couldn’t, I can’t.” She glared at her hands.  _

_ “I really loved you. I really did and I still do. I wanted you to run after me when the day I left. I was hoping you did, hoping for you to convince me to work things out.” She laughed bitterly with tears falling on the table.  _

_ “I wanted to.. I just didn’t know if you wanted me to..” Kakashi replied softly. He watched her wipe her cheeks and he passed a napkin to her. He held back from wiping her tears himself.  _

“ _ Why did you cheat? Did you not love me? Was I not enough..?”  _

_ “I don’t know.” He murmured.  _

_ “You don’t know?” Sakura raised a brow and stared at him with puffy eyes.  _

_ “I don’t know.”  _

_ She rolled her eyes and sighed angrily. She expected a better answer.  _

_ “Kashi, Sakura!” Obito called out from the entrance with Rin next to him. They rushed towards them and Obito grinned while sitting down on Sakura’s left. He frowned at the sight of the pinkette’s tear streaked cheeks and he glanced at Kakashi with a glare. Rin noticed too.  _

_ “Ne, let’s order, yeah?” Sakura chirped. “I’m starving, Rin!” _

Sakura feigned happiness the rest day and Obito had been glaring at him too. Rin simply tried to ease the tension by dragging them around to cute boutiques which seemed to cheer Sakura up. Obito practically followed Sakura like a duckling while trying to crack a few jokes. Kakashi had never seen Obito so protective of Sakura. There were moments in their lives where he was protective of her like when she began dating Sasori. Or when some asshole was picking on her (though there was a reason why Sakura took kickboxing). 

It was rare to see Obito so protective of her. Though, Kakashi never really bothered to put things together. 

Soon he began noticing the change in Obito and Sakura’s relationship. They began initiating skinship and Obito would  _ blush  _ around her. But again, Kakashi didn’t bother to figure it out. It wasn’t until both of them announced that they were dating that Kakashi put two and two together. 

_ “We invited you to tell you guys that we’re dating!” Obito grinned. Sakura beamed at them and squeezed the Uchiha’s hand.  _

_ Rin looked heartbroken but she immediately masked it with a fake smile. She clapped her hands together.  _

_ “Really? Wow! How long have you guys been dating? I’m so happy for you two.” _

_ “That’s...nice.” Kakashi nods. He watched them animatedly chatter while gripping his jeans tightly until his knuckles were white.  _

He didn’t expect them to date. He didn’t want them to date. He didn’t think Obito liked Sakura because Sakura wasn’t even  _ his type.  _ He liked sweet girls that make their boyfriends bentos. He liked girls like  _ Rin  _ not  _ Sakura.  _

Sure, Sakura made him bentos and she was sweet. She’s nothing like Rin, though. She could beat the crap out of you and smile sweetly that hid a dangerous message behind it. She’s aggressive and she is easily angered. 

Then again, Obito did think Sakura was cute before Kakashi did and before he developed feelings for Rin. They met her in middle school when she recently moved to Konoha from Suna.

_ “She’s pretty cute, huh? Not my type though.”  _

_ “She looks fine. Like any other girl.”  _

_ “This is why you’re going to be single for the rest of your life, asshole.”  _

She wasn’t his type either. It wasn’t until she punched Genma for calling her kitten in their senior year of high school that he began thinking she was cute. 

He didn’t know if he’s happy for them or just bitter at the fact that  _ he _ isn’t the one getting married to Sakura. Perhaps it’s the latter. He most definitely isn’t happy if he’s contemplating ditching the wedding to get completely fucked up. Maybe it’d be best if he didn’t go. 

No, he’s Obito's best friend and best man. He  _ needs  _ to go. He can think of an escape plan during the wedding. He’s going, end of story. (Rin wouldn’t let him ditch. If she has to, she’ll wake up at 5 am just to show up at his apartment and make sure he gets to the wedding venue. 

❀ུ۪❁ུ۪

Kakashi awkwardly fumbles with the red tie that felt a little too constricting for his neck. He’s sitting next to one of Obito’s many cousins silently. He watches Obito nervously button up his white dress shirt. It’s amusing to see him so nervous. He stands up and strides in front of the tall Uchiha to help him. 

“You’re nervous.” Kakashi points out. He carefully helps button up his shirt and begins fixing his collar. 

“N-No, I’m not!” Obito yelps. 

“It’s your wedding. It’s okay to be nervous.” Kakashi muses. 

“Fine. I’m  _ nervous _ . I’m scared  _ shitless.”  _ Obito confesses. “What if she gets cold feet? And doesn’t show up? What if  _ I  _ get cold feet? Am I doing the right thing? Oh god, I think I’m  _ hyperventilating.  _ Kakashi-“

“Calm down! You’re not going to get cold feet and I’m sure she won’t either. You love her right?”

Obito nods. “To the moon and back. I love her  _ so _ ,  _ so  _ much, Kakashi.”

“Then calm down. She loves you too.” Kakashi assures.

Obito visibly relaxes and slips on his suit jacket with a grin. He begins tying his tie and he turns to face the mirror. He stares at Kakashi through it. 

“Can you check on, Sakura? See how she is?” 

“Yeah.” 

Kakashi nods and slips out of the room to find the bride’s room. He eventually finds it after noticing Ino outside and he enters the room. He freezes when he sees the pinkette alone in the room in her white dress. She looks beautiful. The wedding dress hugs her curves perfectly and her long pink hair is swept into a braided crown with a floral headband. Her makeup fits her perfectly—it is light and natural. He forgets to breathe momentarily and she turns around when she feels his presence. 

“Ah, Kakashi!” Sakura smiles happily.

“Sakura, you look…” Kakashi begins. 

“Ugly? Disgusting?” 

“No! Gorgeous. You look gorgeous. Beautiful too.” He shakes his head. 

Her shoulders relax and she sighs with a happy smile. She looks at him with those bright emerald eyes that he loves so much and she beckons him to come closer. 

“How’s Obito?”

“He’s nervous.” Kakashi snorts. “Won’t shut up about how he won’t cry when we all know he will.” 

Sakura laughs and she agrees with him. “He’s such a dork.” 

They stand there in silence and Kakashi doesn’t know what to say. He wants to tell her that he still loves her. He wants to know if she still loves him too. 

Instead he asks: “Would you have married me?” 

Sakura eyes widen for a split second and she turns her head away with a sad smile. “Of course.” 

He didn’t say anything. 

“I wanted to marry you.” She confesses. “I was hoping you’d ask me soon before the situation. That’s why I kept pointing out Ino’s engagement ring and how pretty it was. I was kinda hoping for you to figure it out” 

_ “Kakashi” Sakura nudged his shoulder _

_ “Mm?” He opened one eye to look at her.  _

_ “Don’t you think Ino’s ring is pretty? Look!” She shoved her phone in his face and he briefly glances at the engagement ring. It was littered with diamonds. To him, it was just a ring. _

_ “Yeah, I guess.”  _

“No wonder you kept taking me to jewelry stores to look at rings.” He muttered. 

“Yep, but I don’t think you really thought about it.” She laughs. Suddenly, she appeared even more beautiful laughing with her eyes crinkling. 

“I-I was afraid.” Kakashi confesses. “I don’t know why. I always figured I’d be alone and that I deserved it. You were new. Relationships were new to me. You changed me and made me happy. It freaked me out. I was scared of losing you. That I’d drive you away. And I did.” 

“Well, I forgave you a long time ago. I’ll always love you no matter what, Kakashi.” She murmurs. 

She brings her small hand to his face and gently caresses his cheek. Kakashi stares into her green gems and he leans into her touch unconsciously. He misses her and he wishes that he could turn back time. He wishes to be the one to marry her. 

“Are you happy?” Kakashi asks softly. 

“Obito is the love of my life. He makes me the happiest woman. I love him so much with all my heart.” Her eyes are brimming with tears and Kakashi turns away because his own are stinging. 

“Damnit Kakashi! Are you trying to make me cry? I haven’t even walked the aisle and I’m already going to bawl my eyes out. I don’t want my mascara to run...” She pulls away while blinking rapidly and she begins fanning her eyes with her hands. 

“I’m sure Obito would still love you even if you were wearing a hotdog costume.” Kakashi chuckles.

“Still! What about the guests? The photos? I don’t want to walk around looking like a clown.” She whines with a pout. 

“Mah, Sakura, you already look like a clown.” 

“What- Kakashi you jackass! Just because I’m in a wedding dress doesn’t mean I won’t punch the shit out of you!” She bristles but her eyes are dancing with mirth. 

“Forehead! Are you ready?! Obito looks like he might start crying if you don’t come out!” Ino interrupts. 

“Y-Yeah! I’m ready.” Sakura breathes.

Kakashi smiles at her and he pats her shoulder. “Ready?” 

She grins and nods. “Ready!”

  
  


❀ུ۪❁ུ۪

Like everyone expected, Obito began crying when Sakura began walking down the aisle. Kakashi nods his head in her direction and he earned a happy smile in return. Obito grins once she reaches the altar and he practically bounces. 

“You look so beautiful.” He whispers. 

“You look so handsome.” Sakura sniffles and laughs while squeezing his large hands with her small ones. 

“We’re getting married.” Obito squeaks with surprise and joy. 

“We’re getting married!” She repeats with a giggle. 

The minister coughs and looks at them sternly but with a kind smile. They glance at each other sheepishly and they apologize with embarrassed sorry’s 

“Friends and Family of Sakura Haruno and Obito Uchiha, welcome and thank you..” 

Kakashi fidgets next to Genma who nudges his side and he stills. He looks at the audience and finds Rin giving him a thumbs up with a grin. She silently cheers him on and accidentally hits an older Uchiha man. She panics and apologizes profusely. Kakashi smiles with a shake of his head and he stifles a laugh.

Maybe, just maybe… He isn’t totally alone. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you want Kakasaku to be end game? Well, you got Obisaku bc yes. And as for Kakarin? You can decide whether or not they end up together. But I guess there IS a small hint that they could end up together. 
> 
> Hopefully this wasn’t completely terrible. This is my first Naruto fic that I’ve ever written and hopefully it won’t be my last.
> 
> GG, Karoshii

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what I just wrote but uh comment away.


End file.
